


Your Secret's Safe With Me

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carnival, Community: Draco's Den, Gen, M/M, Summer, Summer Jobs, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: They were in denial, but everyone else could see what was really going on between the two of them. No matter how hard they tried to resist there was always going to be something between them. COMPLETE





	Your Secret's Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> A/N: Here is my first of about four or five fest pieces that I have written this summer! This one was written for the School's Out for Summer Fic Exchange hosted by Draco's Den. This event was a fun chance for ten amazing authors to write fics for one another based on prompts submitted by one another. If you are interested in checking out the other amazing pieces feel free to find the collection on AO3.
> 
> This piece was beta read by Grammarly so I apologize for any glaring errors. It is rated M for Theo's language throughout the piece. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Frumpologist, I hope that I was able to do your prompt justice!
> 
> Happy summer season everyone! Hope you are enjoying this wonderful vacation season!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Theo stared at the amusement park in front of him and sighed. He never imagined that he of all people would have to take on a summer job to be able to afford the end of school year trip. He was still struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that his dad had decided to cut him off after the trip.

Sure, he had made a few poor choices with the way that he spent the money he had taken with him on the trip, but that was the point of Senior Week, wasn't it? It's supposed to be a time to make stupid decisions before Uni starts in the fall and adulthood starts in full swing.

Supposedly this was supposed to teach him a few life lessons. Theo rolled his eyes at the thought and made his way through the gate. If he had to work for the summer, then at least an amusement park would be an enjoyable place to waste the summer away. Now his only hope was that his classmates stayed far, far away from his booth for the summer. Especially, Potter. He was the last person Theo was interested in seeing this summer.

Rounding the corner, Theo continued on his way to the back of the park where the game he was expected to work this summer was located. His mind continued to drift back and forth between his other plans for the summer besides working and his classmates. For some odd reason, he couldn't get Potter off of his mind and deep down, he hoped that working away his summer would allow him to forget about that damn kiss at the end of term party.

Theo shook his head as he slipped the key into the door of his booth. It was almost time for the park to open and crowds would flooding in to distract him shortly. With that in mind, he pulled open the gate door to the game and began getting things set up for the day.

. . . . . . . .

Luna looked up at the assignment board in front of her and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a summer based on the cast of characters her boss had assembled to work the games this season. She had thought that she had seen the last of her classmates at the Senior Week party, but according to this board, she was very, very wrong.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she hummed, pushing away from her desk as her boss walked through the doors of the office.

Harry nodded his head with a laugh as he made his way over to the speaker. "Of course I do, Luna. It's going to be a great summer."

"I see that you were able to get Theo to accept the job. How did you manage that one?" Luna asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she gathered her belongings before heading out the door.

Harry winked at her and smirked proudly which told Luna all she needed to know about how he had accomplished such a feat. She shook her head and quickly made her way out the door. If anything, this summer was certainly going to be one to remember.

. . . . . . . .

"Good morning Axton Park employees!"

As the announcement came over the speaker above his head, Theo didn't really pay close attention to it as he inflated spare balloons to replace in the game throughout the day as people paid to play his game. However, there was something about the voice that he couldn't ignore. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place why.

"We have an exciting summer ahead of us and it is guaranteed to be a busy one. The gates to the park will open in just under an hour, so get be sure your booth or ride is ready to go!"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Theo continued on with his work as his mind drifted back to the sound of that voice. Why the bloody hell did it sound so familiar? There was a small possibility that it was someone from school, but it was more likely that his peers would be his co-workers rather than his boss. He had seen a few of his peers in passing as he made his way into the park this morning.

All he needed to do was keep his head low and do his job. The sooner the day got started, the sooner he'd be able to head for home. At least then he might be able to figure out why that damned voiced sounded so familiar.

"If you have any issues or questions as the season progresses, please feel free to call the main office and ask for Harry. I'll be happy to help you out."

As the name came through the speakers, the balloon that Theo was inflating flew out of his mouth and around the small booth. That's why the voice sounded so familiar. It was Harry fucking Potter and he was going to have to report him the entire summer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Theo huffed, carding a frustrated hand through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" a cheerful chimed, forcing him to open his eyes only to be met with the brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair of Luna Lovegood.

"Nothing, Luna," he huffed, shaking his head as he plastered a smile on his face. "Are you excited about working here this summer?"

"Absolutely thrilled. You shouldn't lie, you know," she hummed, slipping her key into the lock of the booth next door. "It'll just attract the wrackspurts and they'll never leave you alone,"

Theo opened and closed his mouth a few times, biting back a quippy remark that he knew he would regret later. His smile faded into a smirk and he shook his head. "Then I guess I'll just have to deal with them. Are you working the ski-ball game this summer?"

Luna smiled and nodded her head quickly.

"I guess we'll be booth buddies for the summer." Theo thought about the words that had just left his mouth and then rolled his eyes. "Forget I just said that could ya?"

A giggle erupted from the booth beside him and Theo rolled his eyes. That was the best answer he was going to get from her this morning. It was time for him to get back to work. It appeared as though they were in for a busy afternoon.

. . . . . . . .

The first day of the season seemed to be going by without any issues and without any sightings of Potter. For that simple fact alone, Theo couldn't be more grateful. Even just the thought of Potter stopping by the booth at any time unannounced was making him jumpy. Since hearing Harry's voice this morning, Theo hadn't been able to chase him from his mind.

Shaking his head to push the thought from his mind, Theo tried to focus on the task at hand. Since the park opened to the public, there had been a constant flow of people wanting to try and pop balloons for a stupid stuffed animal.

"Glad to see they are keeping you busy," a familiar voice called, pulling Theo out of his thoughts. He shook his head and allowed himself to focus on the source of the voice.

"Fuck."

"Now is that any way to speak to your boss?" Harry laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned up against the door frame of Theo's booth. "Or any way to speak in front of paying customers."

Harry turned to face the small crowd that had gathered at the game. "I'm so sorry about the language here folks. Here at Axton Park, we strive for excellent customer service and a family-friendly environment. Please take this game card over to the main arcade and tell them Harry sent you. They'll load up some game credits for you."

Theo watched over Harry's shoulder as his paying customers walked away from the game. He shook his head angrily as he carded a hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths. He needed to tread carefully if he had any intentions of keeping this job. "So let's get the lecture over with so I can get back to work."

Harry turned around with a smirk on his face. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because that would make things a whole hell of a lot easier," Theo huffed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he leaned against the front counter of the booth.

"I"m not here to make things easier for you," Harry replied with a laugh. "If anything, I was hoping to provide a challenge."

"Well, you've certainly already done that," Theo said, shaking his head. "Are you trying to ruin my summer on purpose, Potter? You already ruined my Senior week, and now you're going after my summer."

"I didn't ruin your Senior Week," Harry replied, rolling his eyes as he took a few steps closer to Theo. "I was the best thing that happened to you during that lame ass week. Don't try to tell me any different. The look on your face after that kiss told me everything I needed to know."

Looking the man standing in front of him up and down, Theo shook his head. "My face told you I was appalled by the behavior. You never stopped to think what your actions would do to me, did you?"

Tossing his head back with a laugh, Harry took a step back from Theo and reached up to pull down the front door of the game. Apparently, this conversation was going to take a turn for the loud and the entire crowd at Axton Park didn't need to hear all of this.

"Why are you closing up my game? Punishing me for saying I'm not into you?" Theo shouted spinning on his heel and walking toward the other side of the booth. He needed to put some space between the two of them before things got out of hand.

"I'm closing up your game because we are going to have a conversation about Senior Week and why you've been avoiding me since that kiss and I didn't think you wanted the entire world to know everything that was going on," Harry insisted, glancing up at him over his shoulder as he finished locking the booth door.

"Bold of you to assume I care about what the patrons of Axton Park think about my life. My life doesn't revolve around you and that damned kiss. I don't owe you and your feelings a goddamn thing," Theo growled, tossing his hands up in the air.

As Harry opened his mouth to reply, the two were interrupted by a faint knocking on the side door. Furrowing his brow, Harry turned to the door and flung it open briefly. "We're busy here."

"I know," Luna hummed, "But I thought that someone needed to be here to witness this in case the man who owns this park wants to know why two of his employees were seen by guests having a rather loud row in the middle of the day."

Theo and Harry looked Luna briefly and then returned their attention to one another. Neither one sure what the next step here would be, but it was best that Luna was here. Maybe having a mediator would be the one thing needed to make sure all parties made it out of this booth alive.

"Why are you lying to yourself? That kiss meant something to both of us. Why the hell do you think I convinced them to hire you this summer? No one else wanted to," Harry scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Theo's response.

"I'm not lying to myself. It was a stupid drunken mistake at the end of a booze-filled week. It didn't mean anything," Theo insisted, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. "And what do you mean you convinced them to hire me? I got this job because any fool can run a game booth at an amusement park!"

The space between the two men closed again and Luna wasn't sure what was about to happen. Taking the initiative to stop any fighting before it could possibly happen, she walked up beside them and pushed back each of them by placing a gentle hand in the center of their chests.

"Take a step back," Luna pleaded. "I don't want to deal with any blood and the wrackspurts floating around Theo's head are starting to get nervous. Harry just tell him the truth about how you feel. Maybe the truth is all he needs to hear."

Harry furrowed his brow and shook his head. Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning her attention to Theo. "Fine. Maybe you'll be the grown-up that you're trying to prove to everyone that you think you are."

"I don't know what you're referring to," Theo grumbled.

"You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met," Luna shouted, tossing her hands up in the air. "Fine, if you won't tell each other how you feel then I will be happy to tell you what I've noticed."

"What are you going on about, Lovegood?" Harry hissed.

"Shut it, Potter," Luna growled.

"Is that any wa-," Harry began to respond.

"I said shut it! Now I expect both of you to listen to me so this insanity can be finished and this summer can go on happily," Luna announced. "I want you two to sit over here."

She motioned to the counter at the front of the booth with her head. Silently, both Harry and Theo obliged her demands. Neither one was sure what was about to happen, but at the same time, they didn't want to risk any of her creature friends coming after them.

"Alright, now both of you have feelings for one another that you are refusing to admit to. Theo, you're just pissed off that Harry took action before you were ready to say anything. Harry, you're pissed that Theo didn't take to your affections in the way that you had hoped.

"Before you start to pipe up your complaints, I too was at Senior Week and I watched everything play out. The entire week you two were flirting with each other whether or not you want to believe it or not. And I'm not the only one who can attest to that."

Theo and Harry's jaws dropped as they listened to Luna's speech. Of course, there was truth to the words that she was speaking, but that didn't mean that they had to confirm or deny anything to anyone at this point in their lives.

"Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny will also confirm the flirting that was going on during the entire week. In fact, Pansy was completely appalled that her efforts to flirt with Theo were being completely ignored. To quote her exact emotions, 'What does Potter have that I don't?' and then Ginny made some crude remark, but I think that may have been residual bitterness from your break up.

"Now are you two willing to admit your feelings or would you like me to continue?" Luna asked, batting her eyelashes as her eyes moved between the two, speechless men sitting across from her.

Each of the boys shook their heads furiously. Now was certainly not the time to deal with any of this.

"Fine," Luna said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Your secret's safe with me, but you might want to find a better way to hide all that unresolved sexual tension that's flooding the air around the two of you."

She turned on her heel and made her way for the door before pausing and glancing back over her shoulder. "You might want to wait a little while to open back up, Theo. Especially after Harry leaves. You don't want to give the other employees reason to talk."

Theo nodded his head furiously as he cheeks flushed and he pushed himself up off the counter. He nervously carded a hand through his hair as he waited for Luna to leave. Once the door was closed behind her, he took a deep breath and turned to Harry. There was a look of concern plastered all over Harry's face and Theo felt horrible for making this situation worse than it needed to be.

With another deep breath, Theo took a few steps closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close. Closing his eyes, Theo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon Theo felt Harry's body relax as he arms fell into place around Theo's waist and the kiss deepened.

The pair stayed intertwined for a few moments, allowing the kiss to linger on longer than intended. As they came up for air, Theo took a large step back and shook his head.

"Not a word," he mumbled, pulling the door open and ushering Harry outside.

"Your secret's safe with me," Harry replied with a smile as he made his way outside. The smile on his face allowed Theo to relax just slightly. This was going to be a summer to remember.


End file.
